


A New Year's Eve

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [43]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Max and Rafael try to stay up till midnight.





	A New Year's Eve

“Papa, Daddy can we stay up to see the ball drop?” Max and Rafael asked their parents. 

Magnus and Alec looked at each other.

“Alright, but this is just a special occasion okay?” Alec replied.

The boys were so excited jumping up and down. 

Magnus made popcorn and Alec put some apple juice in some plastic champagne glasses. 

They all cuddled on the couch watching the New Year's Eve countdown. 

 

About the time the ball was ready to drop Magnus and Alec looked at their boys fast asleep on their laps. 

“Well they put in a good effort.” Alec said 

“They tried didn't they” Magnus added laughing a little. 

Alec leaned over and kissed his husband. “Happy New Year babe. I love you!” 

“Love you too” Magnus replied. He reached over Max to take Alec's hand as they rung in the New Year.


End file.
